Naruto's Legend
by 2JubiRikudo
Summary: Jinchuriki to the Kyubi along with Uzumaki and Namikaze blood, yes he has those things but he also has Sharingan and Mokuton and those have to be in your DNA so he has to be Senju and Uchiha right. Sharingan!Naruto! Mokuton!Naruto.
1. Introductions and plans

**Naruto's Legend**

**Naruto won't overpowered in the first part**

**Itachi half-brother and Evil Sasuke(until he kills Danzo early)**

**Itachi, Mikoto, and a blood clone of Madara Uchiha will train Naruto**

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking'_

"**Biju/Summoning talking"**

'_**Biju/Summoning thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all but if I did Naruto would be a lot better.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Konohagakure and if one would be outside or awake one would see a six-year-old boy in a white T-shirt that has a fire and red swirl on the front and back and black shorts, his hair was blonde and spiky while his face had baby fat along with the lines on the side of his face that resemble whiskers. That boy is Naruto Uzumaki, publicly, but the truth that only three know about and two out that three were dead and the last one was told he died during the sealing of Kurama a.k.a. Kyubi so she doesn't really know about him well not yet anyway. Anyways, now find Naruto walking around just thinking. Truth is, he really is smart it's just he puts up mask that lets everyone view him as an idiot. "Oh, I really need some ramen but Kurama-nii won't let me. I wonder what he is going to train me in? He said before something about fuinjutsu but I don't know what that is. Oh well."

"**Oi, gaki, don't speak out loud when it comes to your training with me." **A deep voice a.k.a. Kurama complained to Naruto. Kurama while he doesn't mind being talked about, he rather be a secret until the time is right. He knows he will be revealed soon just not yet anyways. He is stubborn.

"But nii-san…"

"**But nothing gaki, you can't expect people to be so understanding!"**

"…Fine I'll think from now on."

"**Good gaki, if you can come in here I need to speak with you."**

'_Mmh, I wonder if I can tell Jiji about you Kurama.'_

"**Well gaki come in here and find out my little plan." **and with that said Naruto went into his mindscape and when he appeared, he was in the middle of a forest with a mountain and a waterfall along with a cabin for him to stay. Ever since he changed it from the gutter it's been his home away home, so to say.

Flashback no Jutsu

* * *

A three-year old Naruto is walking along the Hokage Mountain when he heard something. To him it was a fox and at that time he was three so he didn't have training to know it was a ninja that hated him for Kurama. So he went to pick it up but the ninja pushed him down the Mountain. The last thing Naruto saw was a grinning face of the ninja and smoke.

'_Where am I?' _was the most important thought that went through Naruto's head. He got and looked around. All he saw was water a hall and pipes, so a sewer. But he saw that there was red and blue going through the pipes. He didn't have time to figure out what the red and blue was because a voice was calling out to him. So he set out to find the voice like any child would do. When he got to place of the voice he saw a massive gate and two red glowing eyes with slits behind them.

"**Hello kit." **the same voice said again confirming that it was coming from the eyes.

"Hello, who are you though?" asked Naruto in that child like wonder he always has.

"**My name is Kurama but I am known to destroying Mountains with a single flick of my tail and make tsunamis with a swipe of my tail I am known as the great and powerful Kyubi-sama!" **Kurama exclaimed revealing the rest of his body and fire, destroyed Mountains, and raging waters behind him causing Naruto to look at him stars in his eyes for a while until…

"…Ano, who again?" and cue the sweat drop on Kurama's head.

"**Never mind gaki, just never mind." **Sulked Kurama

"Where are Kurama-san?"

"**We are in your mindscape. You came in here after you pushed off the Mountain by the ninja."**

"Oh. Why does everyone hate Kurama?" asked a now depressed Naruto. Kurama knew why after all it was something he did, well it wasn't his fault but he still physically did it. Kurama knew he was going to have to answer Naruto but he was hesitant because Naruto was his first friend in a longtime.

"**Ok gaki, just listen and I'll answer all your questions later alright." **At Naruto's nod he started his tale, **"I should start from the beginning, well then before there were ever chakra there was constant war and then there was the tree god Shinju or the Jubi. Shinju was the one who gave chakra not intentionally, a princess Kaguya Otsutsuki grab a fruit from Shinju when it was in its tree form and gained chakra and she had child later who also had chakra his name was Hagoromo Otsutsuki or better known as the Rikudo Sennin. The Jubi was angry that a human stole from itself so it became a monster with ten tails and fought with the Rikudo Sennin and eventually the Rikudo Sennin won with the help of the Rinnegan and sealed the Jubi and he knew that after he died the Jubi would reform so he had children to continue his legacy they were the Senju and Uchiha. The Senju, who was the younger brother, had gotten the sage's body while the Uchiha, the older brother, had gotten the sages eyes,the Sharinga****n ****a variant of ****the Rinnegan****. The Senju was picked as the heir for he believed in love is the true way to peace. The Uchiha was jealous and wage war on the younger brother. The sage before he died used one the many powers of the Rinnegan and sealed the body of the Jubi inside the moon. He then used another power of the Rinnegan and created the 9 Biju. Now you know that I will tell you what happened to me and you. On the night you born I was ripped out of your mother by an Uchiha, who then controlled me with the Sharingan and the only other Uchiha to control me was Madara Uchiha, but this Uchiha didn't have the same sinister chakra as Madara, anyways your father went to fight the bastard and won. I was destroying Konoha, still under control and your father went and fought with me until he transported us to a clearing where he used the best and most trusted person to seal myself into, you. Naruto your father is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze Uchiha, while your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Senju, my second Jailor." **At this point you can imagine Naruto with a wide-eyed mouth open expression. After a short silence you can hear sniffling, then crying. While Kurama wasn't too sure what to do at this point, but he decided to comfort Naruto until Naruto was crying. **"Kit I'm sorry, if it means anything I will train you and give you chakra when you need it."**

"Arigato Kurama and its ok you didn't do it on purpose, but I do have a question. Does this mean I'm an Uchiha and Senju?" asked Naruto in a croaky voice.

"**Yup, it means you are the true heir to the legacy of the Rikudo Sennin. Now you're going to wake up soon, but don't mention me just yet. I will tell you when. Oh and change this place if you can."**

Flashback no Jutsu Kai!

* * *

"So what do you need Kurama-nii?" Naruto asked with his head cocked to the side and if any girl saw this they would melt into 'kawaii' state.

"**Well kit you can tell your Hokage. Not like I would have a say in this." **Kurama grumbled out an agreement since Naruto has been bugging him about it being better plus he needed a teacher for jutsus.

"Seriously?! Cool now I don't have to lie and maybe get a better home! Thanks Kurama-nii." Naruto yelled with barely any contained excitement in his voice. He really didn't like lying to his jiji.

* * *

The next day Naruto decided to wait outside the Hokage tower to wait for his jiji, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and tell him the truth. He waited until he saw and old guy with a white beard, red and white robes, and the Hokage hat. Naruto with glee walked up to him and said "Yo jiji, I gotta tell ya something so can we go in your office and use privacy seal you always use when reading that one book." now one would think that the Hokage was reading a book about something important however if you knew the Sandaime you would know that Naruto was talking about a different book, hence why Hiruzen was freaking out.

"Naruto-kun! You scared me and let's go inside before we get suspicious alright." loudly whispered one perverted Sandaime Hokage. After he looked around he hid his precious book of his. He also wanted to make sure no one followed them to know what secret Naruto was going to tell him. Once he got to his office he made sure to tell his secretary not to let anyone in and then put up the privacy seal. "Now, Naruto-kun, what was it that you wanted to tell me. That is so secretive for me to use the privacy seal."

"Well jiji, it's about my heritage I know about my dad and mom, not to mention Kurama-nii, but also that I'm an Uchiha AND Senju so can I get my heritage. Please." with that adorable puppy dog eyes jutsu that only children can pull off somehow.

"Ok three questions, how do you know about your heritage? Who is Kurama? What do you mean by UCHIHA AND SENJU?!" Hiruzen asked politely until the end, which is understandable. As confusion and shock was going through Hiruzen's head, Naruto was waiting patiently waiting for Hiruzen to calm down as of now he looked like a fish out of water, wide eyes and mouth agape. Once he was done imitating a fish, Naruto answered his questions orderly and perfectly.

"Well Naruto-kun I can't say this doesn't surprise me, because it does. First, before we get down to giving your heritage i have to call two people in, they were important to your parents." Hiruzen said after his shock and confusion. Even though he understood everything, he still has to tell Naruto about his last living relatives before they can do anything.

"Uh, what do you mean jiji. Who else is there to tell?" Naruto asked with confusion plastered on his face. Who else does jiji want to tell.

"Hold on Naruto-kun. ANBU!" out of no where four ANBU agents popped out and bowed down to the Hokage "Go get Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha now." as soon he said that the ANBU blurred away. Five minutes later, they came back with a woman and a boy. The woman herself had long, black hair with bangs on both sides of her face, she had black eyes, and she wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light yellow apron over it.

While the boy had jet-black hair that had long bangs framing his face and two small bangs in front of his forehead and sported what looked like scars from both sides of his nose starting from the bridge of his nose, he wore a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on it and tan pants with a kunai pouch.

"Hokage-sama, what can we do for you?" The woman said with a kind but serious tone in her voice, while the boy just nod his head.

"Mikoto-chan, I'm very sorry for lying to you but Kushina-chan and Minato-kun's son still lives he is right next to you." the Hokage said in an apologetic voice. Mikoto knew of Naruto before, after all she was his godmother as well Minato's lover. That is why Itachi was unlike any other Uchiha's because he inherited Minato's love for the village and family. When Mikoto looked to her right she gasped from shock because he was also the jinchuriki for the Kyubi. She immediately hugged him and started sobbing saying sorry over and over, surprising two of the four occupants in the room. She was kind but it doesn't mean she would out right hug anyone and cry begging for forgiveness so that's why Itachi was surprised and Naruto was because nobody besides Neko(cat), Inu(dog), and the Hokage would hug him.

"Umm excuse me ma'am but why are you hugging me." Naruto asked confusedly. He isn't the brightest kid even if Kurama has taught him he was still a kid and oblivious. So he didn't realize why she was crying and saying sorry or that she knew his parents. He was too excited to figure out that she had connection to his parents.

"Gomen. I forgot you don't know me, hehehe. My name is Mikoto Uchiha and this my son Itachi. Mmh, Hokage-sama have you told him about my relationship with his parents. If not can I tell him?" Mikoto excitedly asked.

"I did not and I too want hear this so, go ahead." The Hokage didn't know how they Minato and Kushina hooked up with Mikoto but he knew they did, if that one morning didn't mean anything then he just didn't know. Although a good thing came out that situation, which was that Minato accepted the team without hesitation and produce one of the most famous legends.

"OK so, one day I received word from my father, who was clan head then, Kagami Uchiha that I was going to marry Fugaku and I really didn't like that so we got into an argument and I left to Kushina and Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, because they were my best friends and I stayed over there and talked with them."

**Flashback no Jutsu**

* * *

At the Minato and Kushina's apartment, there were three people one was crying and yelling while the other two was comforting them. Mikoto Uchiha was crying comically because she found out she was going to marry Fugaku Uchiha and not the one she loves While Minato and Kushina was trying to help with the situation.

"UWAAAAHHHH why can't I marry my love... it just isn't fair. I am clan heir so I should marry someone of my choice né?! UWAAAAAAHHHH!" cried Mikoto as she, was trying to think of a way out of the arranged marriage. No one knew that she had a crush on the blonde hair and blue-eyed teammate of hers, but she wouldn't betray Kushina, her best friend, like that. Minato was pacing the room trying to find a way out the marriage while Kushina was rubbing Mikoto's back.

Minato was still pacing until he thought of something. "Why can't you asks who you love if he can challenge Fugaku to win the marriage?" He thought it was genius he was about to boast until Mikoto replied.

"NO! I mean, no he won't do it he already has someone and I won't mess up their relationship for my sake." Mikoto tried to refuse but Kushina started to take part in the conversation.

"What?! If we can convince him to leave that hussy and he will challenge Fugaku and you won't have anything to worry about! Unless he looses but don't worry cause he won't 'ttebane!" Kushina blushed at the last part while Minato and Mikoto looked amused but then her expression turned into sadness again.

"It won't matter I'm not going to mess up a relationship because of my cause." Mikoto tried to reason so they would drop the subject but Kushina was just too damned stubborn.

"No Mikoto-chan it's not fair for you to give up your happiness so he can go be off with the wrong woman! Now who is he?!" Kushina demanded rather loudly.

"I can't, it's too embarrassing!"

"Just tell us it won't do any harm!"

"I can't okay, I just can't."

"Please tell us Mikoto trust us we aren't going to laugh."

"Fine, just promise to not hate me or anything."

"We aren't going to hate you Mikoto."

"Minato I love you." to say she was nervous and embarrassed was to say they weren't shocked, she was red head to toe and averting her eyes, while Kushina had her jaw dropped down to the ground and eyes wide to the point if you touch them they would drop out of her head. Minato looked shocked too but he figured it out sooner.

"O-oh, I s-see... Well I can't blame you but mm I mean I guess we can share him." Both Mikoto and Minato was shocked to hear that, Kushina noticed the stares and blushed and turned away asking why they were staring at her so she asked them what they were staring at while they were just too shocked to say anything.

Mikoto coming out of her shock first replied "Unless Minato-kun is Hokage or part of a clan it's not possible because he doesn't come from a clan and he's not Hokage yet. By the time he is however it'll be too late."

"Then what can we do to make you happy or happier Mikoto-chan." Minato asked while trying to come up with different ideas to make her happy.

"Well I would like a son and I have to get married in a month so you can grant me a son Minato-kun as my wedding gift, you too Kushina." Mikoto asked with enough confidence to make Naruto jealous.

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai**

* * *

Both Hiruzen and Itachi blushed fully understood what she met while Naruto had a slightly curious yet confused face. Naruto with his child curiosity couldn't help but ask what happened next. "Miko-kaa-chan what happened next? Did you use an awesome jutsu with tou-san and kaa-san and got Itachi-nii." At this all three blushed and got scared thinking what to tell him until they told him to wait when he was older.

"Naruto-kun has already started training in taijutsu but he needed someone to help with ninjutsu and the others. I was thinking of you two helping Naruto-kun with his training and help him until he is a genin." The Hokage asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course Hokage-sama but the clan and elders will get suspicious." Replied Mikoto brainstorming ideas for cover stories to tell the council and elders.

"Leave them to me. I got this."

"Where are we going to train though." Itachi spoke for the first time since he got there.

"Why your fathers compound. It has a training field and lots of room for you three and a onsen all hidden by genjutsu and seals, to also repair the damage to the compound."

* * *

**AN: First time doing this so please leave anything comment on how i did please. **

**I'm going to skip the training and just point out all the things they did and the training will be until the Uchiha Massacre so when Itachi is 14 since it only says he became ANBU captain at 13 so 14 he kills all besides Sasuke in the Massacre.**

**Then it would go to the academy and his there plus there would be a few flashbacks here and there im just worried about the fighting scenes.**


	2. Training and Academy plus Mission

**I'm glad that the first chapter is good for my first time writing story well this is going to be a fun chapter**

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking'_

"**Biju/Summoning talking"**

'_**Biju/Summoning thinking'**_

**Jutsus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all, sadly or any of the jutsus.**

* * *

"Okay Tachi-chan, Naru-chan. First and foremost, we are going to get a feel of the training grounds so Tachi-chan take Naru-chan to do some training you can make the routine while i find scrolls on some jutsus and see what we're working with okay? Good." Mikoto said after deciding to take charge to looking around and making tsking sounds after finding ramen filled cabinets causing the boys to sweatdrop.

"Well then Otouto, lets start with exercise so 200 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, and 25 laps around the training grounds. Then we will start with some katas and start teaching you to wield kunai and shuriken and teach you to unlock your chakra if you haven't already." Itachi instructed. While Naruto recieved training from Kurama, Kurama didn't do anything drastic like this. HE WAS SIX! So Naruto just paled knowing it was better to get used to it than whine and get worse training.

"Before you do that boys will you come over here and open this scroll. It has a blood seal on it so I'm sure it has the **Rasengan** and **Hiraishin." **Mikoto asked them and informed them. She informed them of how to unlock it and when they did they books on sealing and the scrolls for Minato's jutsus as well as a stasis seal.**  
**

"What is this Miko-kaa-san?" asked Naruto as he isn't familiar with fuinjutsu so everything is still new. He knew that he was going to learn it because he just it was in his blood. So when they pump chakra into the seal they smoke popped out and a figure.

After the smoke cleared out they saw something that would shock them out of their lives. The figure had black waist-length hair with shoulder length hair and part of his hair covered his right eye, he wore a purple long sleeve, a knee length mantle, pants, open toed boots, gloves, and shin wrappings all under maroon armor. The figure was Madara Uchiha the co-founder of Konohagakure! What the hell?! "Where is Minato and who are you three?" asked Madara but he wouldn't get answers from the other three. "Hello? Is anyone in those bodies?"

After coming out of their shock Itachi spoke first calmly "What are you doing here Madara Uchiha you were supposed to be dead." Madara wasn't surprise since he was prepared for this day since Minato said he was going to have a child but they look nothing alike.

"I am not Madara but a **Chi**(blood) **Bushin **and I am guessing you two kids are my grandchildren or at least the blonde one." spoke Madara who analyzed the situation carefully. He also sensed his old pet Kyubi and he was inside the blonde so the blonde must be a jinchūriki,

"A **Chi Bushin? **I have never heard of it. Is it a jutsu your original made up." asked Mikoto. She was surprised by the fact that Minato never told her about Madara being his father but she could understand however has he ever awaken the sharingan and has he ever used it? So many thoughts ran through her head like did he trust her? No he did but it was top secret and she understood that but to hide it.

"No it was used between me, Hasirama-baka, and Tobirama-teme. It mustn't be used unless you were us three or a jinchūriki." stated Madara knowing it would kill any besides who he listed and an Uzumaki but they no longer survived.

"Anyways what is your plan now that we released you. Even if you are Madara Uchiha you are but one man against the whole village. You won't survive." stated Itachi, because no matter who he would protect the village and his family.

"Calm down. Now you didn't tell me who you are." stated Madara bringing up his unanswered question. He was getting really impatient.

" Right my name is Mikoto Uchiha and this my and Minato's son Itachi. This is Naruto he is Minato and Kushina's son. He is also the jinchūriki for the Kyubi. He hasn't lived a very good life and we were planning on training him so if you want train him also Itachi so they don't have to worry about getting hurt or dying. Please?" Mikoto begged for the training she wanted for both boys. She wanted the best for her boys and she hoped Madara would train them to be better.

"Say no more I will train all three of you for I love my family and would do anything to help. You Mikoto are my son's lover and mother to my grandchildren but be prepared because when we start you would want to see the shinigami." Madara stated with a wicked grin that caused the three people to shiver and pale to a perfect white color.

* * *

**4 years later**

Over the years Naruto, Itachi, and Mikoto have grown in power each day, they were given to a fake mission to teach an apprentice so they were able to go teach Naruto when they can and learn from bushin Madara and that he was already dead after the bushin was created or at least a few years after the Third Great Shinobi War ended. Naruto**(1)** and Itachi both gotten the Mangekyo Sharingan after the Tsukuyomi Madara put them through as well Mikoto**(2)** and Madara told them to let the Mangekyo get settled so they kept it on for four days then they started practicing with them and they were able to use Iryo Ninjutsu on Mikoto but that meant bushin Madara would dispel but they did it anyway with her younger half brother, Shisui Uchiha, who also had a Mangekyo Sharingan after witnessing his friends death on a mission, but they put him asleep first.

Even though Hiruzen had sent out ANBU to find Jiraiya so he could find Tsunade and have her do the transplant for Naruto and Itachi, they both said they would able to do the transplant later before they went blind. They continued to train in ninjutsu after finding out hat Naruto had affinities to fire, lightning, water, and wind. they figured that Minato had wind and fire because he had done some wind jutsus to help his kunai travel through things and Kushina had water and lightning after some techniques she used to punish Minato when she was pregnant after she supposedly heard him say she was overweight.

They also trained him kenjutsu after they learned he had a natural talent in the art form itself, so they in turn gotten him a Tanto until he grew to a reasonable height to wield something bigger and since then he learned to hone his lightning and wind affinities to his sword. While they learned kenjutsu they also learned how to wield a Gunbai but only Naruto wanted to use one later.

They also increased their chakra control and reserves, even Mikoto, enough to have their reserves up to kage levels and the same goes with Naruto when he isn't using Kurama's chakra. Both Mikoto and Itachi are able to rival Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, when it comes to Iryo Ninjutsu but both have never tried to use Iryo Ninjutsu for it wasn't their style and Naruto had enough chakra control to use genjutsu without the sharingan but even then it's still hard. He could also use the **Bushin no Jutsu **as well but hardly.

Their ninjutsu was increased as to where they were able to do multiple s-rank jutsus while using their sharingan. Naruto was able to do a multiple s-rank jutsus and still use the Mangekyo's techniques at same time and still be up and running. Naruto learning most fire jutsus from Madara and learning to use Fuuton jutsu from scrolls Minato had gotten from Suna as well Kumo's Raiton jutsus. He also had gotten multiple water jutsus from Uzushiogakure. He also knows the **Kage Bushin **and it's variants, not to mention he corrupted Itachi and Madara while also corrupting himself but just a little bit.

Fuinjutsu for Naruto was a blessing because Kushian and Minato were level ten seal masters, so Naruto was level nine needing an extra year to complete his training but he soaked fuinjutsu up like a sponge. He was really talented to where he was learning how to use the **Hiraishin** while using a kunai. He even used the idea of using a shuriken.

Their Taijutsu wasn't at the level as two green wearing taijutsu users but they could give a kage a bit difficulty. Their physic is impressive for their age Utachi and Naruto that is but Mikoto is no slouch.

Overall Naruto is mid-chunin to high-chunin, Itachi is ANBU to Kage, and Mikoto is Elite-Jounin to ANBU. Madara was to put it lightly a slave driver. He just would not stop with everything until it was perfect he understood that Naruto's body wasn't done growing so he wasn't as strong as he will be.

All three because bushin Madara had already dispelled, were saying their goodbyes to itachi because he was going to kill off the Uchiha clan save for children,mothers, Sasuke, and Mikoto. The elders ordered him to kill off the clan. They were going to get revenge, they were going to kill Danzo as he was the one who proposed the idea and ordered Itachi to kill the clan while the other two agreed.

So here they are in Minatos compound giving Itachi a tearful farewell.  
"Why did those fuckers ordered you become a missing nin?! I'll kill that Danzo, me, Naruto, and you Itachi! We're going to clear your name, then kill the bastard."

"sigh Kaa-sama, we will kill Danzo but after we make him a traitor for exposing him to Konoha forcing him to run from the village. Naruto-kun by then you would be stronger than Ojiji-sama. I know it, but until then get a girl and make me an uncle because knowing Sasuke, he will focus on revenge. When we find Tsunade-sama we will swap eyes and use the power along Kaa-sama's power to kill Danzo." Itachi stated knowing they will be back together.

"Nii-san what will happen if you die then what will happen. We won't kill that bastard Danzo." cried Naruto.

"Shh Otouto it'll be OK I won't die until we get to kill him. Promise." giving Naruto a confidence boost. One of the things they all honored was promises, they would never break them.

"OK, I need to go bye otouto, kaa-sama." With one last goodbye Itachi vanished from them but thankfully he left Mikoto the raven scroll so they could communicate with each other.

* * *

**Timeskip**

* * *

Its been a year since the Uchiha Massacre and the children and most of the mothers are alive as to they were all innocent and didn't get killed but Itachi relayed a message through Sasuke saying he didn't kill them because they were weak. He told them that they weren't worth the kill all the while shedding tears.

The only people who knew was Hiruzen, Danzo, Mikoto, Naruto, the elders, and Obito who Itachi went to help him. Disguised as Madara but Itachi was busy with his orders to think about the masked man's identity.

Mikoto being current clan head changed a lot of things. They are closer to the village which got them more respect and they now listen to the Hokage seat and whoever is in the seat not to mention they are more open giving them vote right since they are now on the council.

Naruto is in the academy right now sitting down ready to fail the test he was the done his own reasons like watching over sasuke. Anyways he is failing class because it was his mission he was to watch a teacher named Mizuki who has been reported to have been acting suspicious. He was to fail because Mizuki hated Naruto and would have used him as a scrape goat to do anything.

"Okay, class you are going to get a test, you must answer the questions to the best of your abilities. Once your down turn over your test, put your pencils down, and raise your hand so we may come and get it you have a max of 30 minutes before we pick it up even if you aren't finish. Ready. Start!" After Iruka'se instructions everyone started their test. Naruto needing to fail only answered three questions right.

After the minutes were up they went outside to throw kunais and shurikens with Naruto getting 3 out 10 for kunai and 4 out of ten for shurikens. Sasuke on the other hand got 9 out of ten for both with Shino in second and Ino coming in third.

Then it came down to taijutsu. Naruto failed never even landing a punch. So Naruto once again failed.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

* * *

With the Sandaime Hokage, a room full of Jounins, clan heads, and the elders. They were talking about Sasuke and him being a prodigy to do so well. Well all but two and three but the third person is more interested in reading so he wasn't thinking about anything related to the test. The other two on the other hand was thinking, and sweat dripping on the inside, why Naruto was trying so hard to make it seem like he was failing.

'_Naruto/sochi-kun, if it was anyone else other than us, they would say why is he even still taking the test? You're trying to hard it's embarrassing.' _ thought both the Hokage and Mikoto. While they were thinking everyone else was praising Sasuke. Meanwhile there were two Jounins talking about the team selection.

"Sasuke is doing so well a true prodigy." said a random Jounin.

"I know Mikoto-sama must be so proud." another Jounin guessed

"I hope I have Uchiha-sama on my team he would definitely become chunin before you know it."

"I know but what about Naruto the only one who would understand how to work with him would be Anko."

"Yeah but shes a Tokubetsu Jounin. She can't take a team."

_'True but she can take an apprentice though. I wonder if i can borrow a ROOT ANBU from Danzo.' _thought one thoughtful Hokage. Even though he doesn't know the secret to completing the 'evil' paperwork.

* * *

"Now the ninjutsu part of the test. First up Ami." Then so on until it got to... "Sasuke Uchiha! You're up!" then Sasuke gets up from his seat near the window where he always sulks. As he walks to the other room his fangirls scream his name but he pays no attention to them.

He walks by Naruto and he smirks his trademark Uchiha smirk and says "Dobe you should just quit now and save as much pride as you have." at this Naruto rolls his eyes internally, "You never had a chance you were always the dobe."

"Oh YEAH! I'll show you teme! I'll become the best Hokage to ever live. Then you'll see!" After Naruto said that the whole class, save a few, erupted with laughter. This caused Naruto to become and sulked with rain clouds over his head bringing more laughter. soon enough Sasuke came back in with a hitai-ate.

"Naruto Uzumaki you're up!" yelled Iruka. Naruto got up from his seat with his arms behind his head. " Okay Naruto me and Mizuki will test you in your ninjutsu so please **henge **into someone famous in the Shinobi world." Naruto then henged into Madara Uchiha with his Sharingnan blazing and spinning. This caused the two chunins to pale and get cold shivers while Naruto and Kurama were arguing with why he chose Madara. " Okay Naruto next **Kawarimi **with something in the room." So Naruto chose to switch places with Mizuki and hen switched back. "Very good Naruto now i ned you to do your best because the next thing is the **bushin no jutsu.**"So in order to fail he made one horrible bushin. This gained a irked Iruka and also a fail on ninjutsu.

"Oh come on Iruka" said Mizuki who was sitting next to Iruka. "This is his third time and he technically did create a bushin. I think we can let this one slip Mizuki tried to reason with Iruka but Iruka was none of it he had to be fair and he didn't want Naruto to get hurt.

"No way Mizuki sensei. Every one else divided into 3. But he messed this one up." this caused Naruto to put up a angry face. "I can't let him pass." Iruka cared for Naruto like a brother and didn't want Naruto to die because he couldn't make a Bushin.

After school Naruto kept up the facade and appeared sad sitting alone while listening to the adults praise their son. In the front of the school the Hokage and Mikoto were briefing Iruka about a secret mission that Naruto is taking so he would be prepared. Naruto noticed this and left to hope Mizuki would interact with him.

"Naruto" a voice called out to him. He turned around and saw Mizuki. "I would like to talk to you." So after they reached Naruto's apartment Mizuki continued. "Iruka is a very serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and he had to do everything by himself."

This caused Naruto to wonder. "Then why does he always pick on me."

"He probably see's himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to be strong the real way. Try to understand his feelings since you also have no parents." Mizuki told Naruto a little bit of Iruka's past.

"...But I just wanted to pass." This caused Mizuki to get a gleam in his eye and changed his posture which didn't go by unseen by Naruto.

"Well then. I guess I have no choice then." This brought a "huh" from Naruto. "I'll tell you a little secret."

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

"Hokage-jiji, he wants the Scroll of Forbidden Seals." Naruto informed Hiruzen of Mizuki's wants. "He wants me to steal it so he could blame it on me and when he is done he will knock me out or kill me."

Hiruzen inhaled his tobacco and responded to Naruto. "Well then, I guess you have to confront him I will announce you stole the scroll this way it will cause less suspicion and it would let me get you back. You will have 4 ANBU and Iruka be with you. You can learn a jutsu from the scroll too."

"All right jiji see ya in the morning!" Yelled Naruto As he ran to the meeting place Mizuki told him to go.

"You can come out now Mikoto." Hiruzen said sensing Mikoto from the shadows.

"I'll help them but only if I need to." Stated Mikoto. Hiruzen agreed wanting to test Naruto to see if his training had better him.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

"OK what jutsu should I learn. Mm I already know the **Kage Bushin** let's see, mm, oh **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei **it uses a living person to bring back a person from the dead and uses the live body as a vessel. Interesting this is similar to the Uzumaki's Shinigami mask. I'll see if there is another way to use this without a living person." after reading a few more jutsu's, Iruka came and berated him on how stupid it was to steal the scroll. From behind a tree Mizuki was grinning for the perfect chance he has to get stronger, be on the good side of Orochimaru, and to kill the 'Demon fox'. He then heard Naruto to come out which surprised.

"I don't how you sensed me but good job Naruto. Now hand me the scroll okay Naruto." This caused both Naruto and Iruka to glare at him which startled him.

"Why do you want the scroll Mizuki?" asked Iruka only to be laughed at by Mizuki. Mizuki was really underestimating them.

"Well since you're going to die I might as well. I want the scroll to give to Orochimaru-sama and then he will make me stronger! Hahaha!" He sounded crazy to both of them. He was also a fool in their eyes, to think that Orochimaru would actually care for him.

"So your a traitor Mizuki?" asked Naruto heatedly because if it's one thing Naruto didn't like it was traitors. That question again made Mizuki laugh.

"Of course, Konoha is weak Orochimaru-sama has the power for me to destroy Konoha. Hey, Naruto you wanna hear a secret about you. It's forbidden though i'm going to tell you it anyways." This caused Iruka to grow alarmed he had no idea Naruto knew about Kurama or that he is strong enough to take down a chunin. Naruto knows what he is going to say but because of the fact that Mizuki is technically still a Konoha shinobi he could die because of the law that was to prevent people talking about Kurama.

"NO! DON'T IT'S A SECRET!" yelled Iruka the last thng he wanted was to make Naruto think he was a monster so he went to throw kunai at Mizuki only the see kunai coming at him and pinning him to the barn.

"Naruto, 12 years you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that incident happened a rule was created for the village. Although... you were never told. The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox."

"What rule?! What do you mean?!" asked Naruto who was internally raging at Mizuki for hurting Iruka sensei.

"STOP! STOP IT!" screamed Iruka he really cared for the boy and he just couldn't stand there watching his heartbreak.

"The fact is you are the demon fox. You killed Iruka's parents, you killed Yondaime-sama!" announced Mizuki. Naruto was just waiting for him to say it and then his mission was complete he also needed his first kill so it wouldn't get in the way of future missions.

"Hahaha! You actually think i'm the Kyubi?! Haha that was funny, no I already knew that the Kyubi was sealed and I was waiting for the right time for you to tell me the secret because you see jiji created the rule to protect me but he also said that if anyone else besides the Hokage or me tells the truth about the Kyubi then they would die. So i'm gonna kill you traitor!" shouted Naruto then he did some handseals and stopped at tiger. **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu**! and sent out small fireballs at Mizuki who in turn used **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** to counter attack. Naruto seeing that Iruka and him are on a tree branch. Naruto then made a hand sign and yelled out **Raiton: Gian**! shocking Mizuki. Naruto then canceled the jutsu and walked over to Mizuki and unsealed his Tanto and plunge the sword through Mizuki's heart.

Iruka coming out of his shock walked over to Naruto and rubbed his back while Naruto was throwing up in a near by bush. Soon ANBU and Mikoto came seeing that Naruto took a life. The ANBU went to pick up Mizuki and **Shunshin** away. Mikoto on the other hand grabbed Naruto's tanto and sealed it away. She then picked up Naruto and when she was just about to **shunshin **Iruka came up to her.

"Make sure Naruto gets this Mikoto-sama." ashe hands her his hitai-ate shocking her then she nodded and left.

* * *

**I wasn't focus so I haven't updated but YOSH another chapter!  
I also know who he should be paired with too.  
Well anyway Ja Ne! ;)**


	3. Konohamaru and Anko!

**Yo, new chapter and soon I will be posting a new story early but eh, oh well.**

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking'_

"**Biju/Summoning talking"**

'_**Biju/Summoning thinking'**_

**Jutsus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all, sadly or any of the jutsus.**

* * *

"Okay are you really sure you want me to take a picture of that face?" if you asked the photographer, he would say he was creeped out just wanted to take the picture.

"Yeah, yea! I'm sure! No bodies going to be as awesome as this!" Naruto yelled for he was finally going to be ninja. He wanted a picture to last a life time to spread fear through enemy's hearts.

"Okay. Say cheese." Flash. There's the picture for one young Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Hiruzen currently is holding a picture of Naruto's ninja ID and he was not amused. Naruto however was and he was grinning like the Joker after an explosion. Not that they knew who he was. "Eh jiji, what do you think? Pretty bad ass right!" however Hiruzen was thinking that it was pretty cool, but extremely inappropriate. The cool picture of Naruto was of him with his hair down covering his now Kyubified eyes and a devilish grin along with the more pronounced whiskers to match the look.

"Naruto. You can't have this picture as your ID. You don't even have your hitai-ate on..." he wondered "... where is your hitai-ate, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked the now sweating Naruto. Naruto wasn't sweating because of his jiji. No he was sweating because of Mikoto's glare who had decided to help the Hokage with missions. She wasn't angry; no she was pissed that her Naru-chan would try to pull this off. She would think of a punishment later.

"Now, n-now Miko-kaa-chan. Hehe, no need to get angry." Naruto tried to calm her down but the the opposite happened and Mikoto started to get even more pissed off.

With speed to rival the **hiraishin**, she was besides him, his ear in her hand while she was berating him. Naruto had big white eyes with anime tears flowing down saying "sorry" and "it hurts" while the Hokage was sitting there amused. Then everyone heard the door open and saw Konohamaru the Sandaime's grandson with a shuriken in his hand.

"Old man, fight me!" it was all cool until he tripped over his own scarf. Everyone was dumbfounded that a perfectly cool entrance was ruined by the one who was entering, or at least Naruto. _'Does it ever end...'_ was the single thought going through Hiruzen's mind, who was trying to hide himself behind his hat. "Damn it! Who set that trap?!" while holding his hurting head.

"Are you all right?" Ebisu asked with worry in his voice but he was only worried for his job and the 'honorable grandson' but either way he was worried. "And there isn't a trap anywhere!" explained Ebisu.

"Who's the kid...?" asked Naruto slightly confused as he wasn't familiar with Hiruzen's actual grandson. _'Oh, that's... Bah, the Kyubi punk,  
I hate that loser.'_ No one saw Ebisu glare for brief time but they saw his smirk.

"I know! You did something!" Naruto not taking the blame for something he didn't do became angry and lifted Konohamaru by his collar and released his angered thoughts.

"You just tripped on your own, you idiot!" retorted Naruto but the way Naruto held Konohamaru seemed like a threat to Ebisu and he quickly said his thoughts.

"Hey Naruto! Let go of him! Don't you know that he is Hokage-sama's grandson! A silence filled the room.

"Heh go ahead and punch me! I dare you!" yelled Konohamaru, _'Now that he knows who I am, he can't do it. Pfft... he's just like the rest of my sensei.' _was his thought until. WHAM! Naruto's fist came upon his head like a meteor.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HIS GRANDMA!" proclaimed Naruto as he walked off leaving an impressed Konohamaru, baffled Ebisu, embarrassed Hokage, and a confused and slightly put out Mikoto.

* * *

Out in the village, Naruto is walking around after he switched his clothes to a white loose long sleeve, over it, he wore a black no sleeve kimono going down to his knees, and an all black vest with light black armor for his torso and arms, having the Uzumaki swirl on the back in blood red, only to top it all while also having a hood connected to his kimono. He wore some ANBU pants even though he didn't need to and black shinobi sandals. He also wore black gloves with metal plate on the back of his hand, that also had storage seals on them for kunai and shuriken while carrying scrolls on his legs for missions above his kunai pouch. He had his tanto on his back like the ROOT ANBU. Right now, he was walking around trying to calm down when he sensed someone behind and that person was Konohamaru so after a turn he called him to stop hiding.

"Impressive boss, I guess what they say about you is true." Konohamaru looked impressive but Naruto had a deadpan look on his face while thinking _'Your disguise was a fence and it was sideways.'_"Train me boss!" Naruto was shocked but put on a grin.

"No way! I'm not gonna train a gaki like you." Konohamaru wanted him to train him though so Naruto put him through a little test nothing to serious. "Okay, first you have to answer my question and if you satisfy me with your answer I will train you. First, what is your dream?"

"Oh that's easy; my dream is to be Hokage!"

"Really now, how are you going to be Hokage if you're all short and weak?"

"Hey! You said only one question! That was two!"

"Well that was your first lesson in being a shinobi, expect the unexpected. Now answer."

"Fine, well Ebisu-sensei said to be hokage, you have to take shortcuts and..." but he didn't get to finish because of Naruto putting his hand up in the stop gesture.

"First of all, Ebisu is a baka and do you think the Hokages to shortcuts to be that strong. Shodaime-sama didn't make all those jutsus by shortcuts. He made them, through trial and error. Jiji didn't become the professor and the Hokage by just reading and using all those jutsus one time. He trained in each jutsu to the point he mastered them. The Yondaime didn't just create the **Hiraishin** by looking at the scroll the Nidaime had laying around. From what I remember the Nidaime made the jutsu but he didn't complete it because he died, however the Yondaime did and trust me seals aren't easy. The Uzumaki clan were seal masters so because they were smart so smart they could make the Yondaime look like a baby. Do you understand, there are no shortcuts." After that lecture, Konohamaru wanted to work so he, like Naruto, could surpass all the Hokage.

"You're right boss. I'm going to work hard and take no shortcuts to become hokage and surpass them!" Naruto couldn't help but let a small smile crawl on his face; he and Konohamaru were similar to each other.

"Okay Konahamaru I'll show you this one jutsu to beat jiji and more. Okay watch closely. **Oiroke no Jutsu**" Then smoke filled the spot where Naruto was and when the smoke mostly cleared out, a blonde woman was there with smoke covering her sex and breasts. She had her long golden hair in two pony tails. Konohamaru looked bored when he saw this thinking it was a simple illusion. Naruto saw this and smirked. "Kono-kun it isn't an illusion but more like a real transformation. Feel my breasts." Naruto said his 'Naruko' voice. Konohamaru not backing down from anything went to feel his boss's breasts and was surprise when he could actually feel them and was more curious when he/she moaned. Naruto pushed his hand away and reverted back to his male self with a slight blush. "Konohamaru don't do that to a girl unless you are married or when the right time comes."

"Boss what do you mean?" Konohamaru looked even more confused when Naruto blushed even more when Konohamaru asked that clearly embarrassed.

* * *

**Flashback no Jutsu**

* * *

Madara was teaching Itachi and Naruto while Mikoto was out with Fugaku and Sasuke when something came into mind, "Naruto, Itachi do you guys know what sex is." The responses he got told him from a blushing Itachi and a confused Naruto. "Okay Itachi get me the best books on sex and examples of it while I talk to Naruto about what it means." So Itachi put on his weasel mask and left. "Naruto, I want you to listen to me very carefully because Kunoichi will use sex and seduction to get information from men even you. So I will teach what sex is." after a discussion between the two, Itachi saw an amused and smirking Madara and a huge blushing Naruto. "Ah, Itachi your back, do you have the books." at Itachi's nod, he clapped. "Naruto I want you to read these books." Naruto picked them up and started to read. After the first page he flew back with a nosebleed. Madara curious as to what happened read the first page and flew back with a nosebleed as well. Itachi wanting to not feel left out also read and the results ended up the same. All three wearing shit eating grins. The next morning Mikoto saw them and book and gave them a very painful beating using heels chakra and a kunai stating it was training.

* * *

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai**

* * *

"Well nothing. Nothing at all." Naruto said with a perverted laugh, which creeped him out. "Well why don't you go ahead and try the jutsu." as he was told Konohamaru tried to do the Jutsu and smoke filled his place and after the smoke cleared what was in his place, was a fat and ugly lady instead. Naruto palm his face, while _'This is going to take a long time'_ was going through his head.

* * *

After a while Konohamaru got the jutsu and even made Naruto get a small nosebleed. "Boss. What's your dream if you don't mind asking?"

Just as soon as Naruto was about to speak Ebisu dropped down. "OH! Honorable Grandson there you are! We must get you back to your home. Why are you hanging around with _him_." Naruto clutched his fists when he heard Ebisu's disgust. _'He is one of them. I hate those looks.' _thought Naruto when he saw Ebisu's glare.

"I'm training with boss! I don't want you as my sensei Ebisu-baka!" Ebisu gasped when he heard what Konohamaru called him "I'm way better now that I have a jutsu capable to defeat jiji and with I will defeat you with! **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Then a beautiful brown haired women stood in place instead leaving a gob smack Ebisu and an impressed Naruto.

"Oh this demon has tainted you honorable grandson!" His reaction caused Naruto to shake uncontrollably, Konohamaru speechless, and the hokage and Mikoto to scowl.

Just as Ebisu was about to speak Naruto called out his signature move and Ebisu did not look impressed. However he didn't like the smirk Naruto had and tensed. "**Haremu no Jutsu!**" and all the clones transformed into the girl Naruto used for his **Oiroke no Jutsu** causing Konohamaru to look shocked, Ebisu and Hiruzen to get nosebleed, and Mikoto to fume.

"Wow boss that was awesome! Although I will get stronger so I can beat you to the title of Hokage nii-san." This caused Naruto to smile because now Konohamaru is determined to get strong.

"I'm looking forward to it Kono." with both grinning they left having no idea Mikoto and Hiruzen were watching.

* * *

**The Team selection**

* * *

Naruto woke up from a good night and as he was eating breakfast he realized that today was the day he gets to be placed on a team. He looked at the clock and gasped at the time. HE WAS LATE! He was eating breakfast so fast he was going to choke. Then he got dressed so fast he forget his underwear. Then... well let's just say he is having a rough morning.

As he was running out he bumped into Mikoto who had given a good beating when she revealed that she was watching him and Konohamaru and also good luck with his new sensei. He then blushed and continued his trek to the academy. When he got there everyone looked gob smacked and Ino blushed at his new attire, who also reprimanded herself that she was in love with Sasuke.

"D-dobe is that you?!" Naruto just nodded to Kiba who got over the shock first, went back into shock. Naruto then looked around to see the most probable students who were clan heirs and one other girl. Kiba Inuzuka the heir to the Inuzuka clan, famous for using nin-dogs. He wears dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat. He has his partner, Akamaru, on his head which he stood out because of his white fur on Kiba's spiky brown hair all the time.

Hinata passed out blood flowing out of her nose, and a body covered blush. Hinata Hyuga heiress of the Hyuga clan known for their bloodline the Byakugan one of the Three Great Dojutsus. She had short dark blue hair with chin-length strands framing her face, lavender-white eyes which would indicate the Byakugan. She wears a a over sized cream-colored hooded-jacket to hide when Naruto would look at her while wearing a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Sasuke Uchiha son of his Miko-kaa-san and Fugaku Uchiha. He had black hair spiked up like a duck's ass. He wore a regular Uchiha outfit: a navy blue, short-sleeved with a high collar and the Uchiha crest n the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. He along with the Uchiha clan had the Sharingan that is also one of the Three Great Dojutsus. He also has the number one oversized ego.

Choji Akimichi a more weighted person as well as all the Akimichi. They were known to be able to expand their body and body parts. He has brown hair and he had his hitai-ate adjusted to where he has two holes for his hair to go up into two spikes and he has two swirls on his cheeks. He, like all Akimichis', eat. He wears black shorts, and a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori over a white shirt.

Shikamaru Nara the laziest Nara and person you could find, he was the heir to the Nara clan and they were the smartest clan there was, so don't underestimate. He has shoulder length black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail. His typical outfit is rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh shirt T-shirt under a short-sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back circle with a line through it, he also wears brown pants, and has his hitai-ate on his left arm.

Ino Yamanaka is the heir to the Yamanaka clan who uses their bloodline to switch or go into minds, perfect for getting information. She has platinum blonde hair which she has it in a ponytail going all the way to her hips and bangs covering her right side going down to her neck. She usually wears a pair of small hoop earrings which she got from her dad, same as Shikamaru and Choji as a sign of formation between the three families since they were known for having the best teamwork, and a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple iron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs, while also wearing white arm warmers, and she uses her hitai-ate as a belt.

Shino Aburame the heir the Aburame, the clan who specializes in bugs and using them. He was, like all Aburame, stoic and secretive. He has dark, bushy, brown hair which was held up by his hitai-ate. His outfit consists of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with its collar upturned and brown pants.

Finally Sakura Haruno Naruto's former crush since Mikoto told him he could do much better, not wanting to disrespect the girl however. She had bright pink hair that was long to go to her mid-back and to bangs reaching down to her chest. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short-sleeves, tight green shorts, and a hitai-ate to hold back some of her hair. She was rather loud.

Shikamaru who woke up, due to because he was interested in why the class was silent and was, like the class, shocked. "Naruto, I thought you didn't graduate. So, why are you here?" Now that the class thought about it, Naruto did fail, so why WAS he here.

"Well if you can't see my hitai-ate on my forehead then you must not be as smart as the rest of the Nara clan." Feeling a bit disrespected Shikamaru decided to defend his brain as it wasn't too troublesome, or until Naruto laughed. "Hahaha calm down Shika, it was a joke I know you're smarter than most people from class."

"That's right. I'm going to sleep. Troublesome blonde." Until Iruka came in and forbid him to unless he would like to work train his next class. Shikamaru just stayed awake thinking it was less troublesome. Troublesome Nara.

"Okay class, this year is going to be a little different since one of you are going to be an apprentice, so Hokage-sama had someone who had been home trained to even things out. Please welcome Sai." A pale skinned boy with short, black hair with black eyes. He wears a short black jacket with red straps, and carries a tanto on his back, much like Naruto, and underneath the jacket he has a high-collared midriff shirt and black pants. He also had a fake smile plastered across his face.

Everyone's thoughts on Sai was range from cute to creepy to indifference, except for Naruto who knew where Sai was from. Iruka then began to tell the teams. "...Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha..."

"YES! THAT INO-PIG!" Iruka, who was interrupted, glared at Sakura who decided to yell. Who in turn looked sheepish and embarrassed, and sat back down.

"Anyways. Finally Sai. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is currently unavailable due to the team still being in use. Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 is the apprentice's team. Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei is Anko Mitarashi." Naruto went wide-eye with fear as he remembered that name. That name. That even Itachi feared. That name is where Mikoto got her sadistic side boosted. That person with that name is some who he did not want to see. Before he could run a black blur shot through the window and a sign that had 'THE SINGLE, SEXY, SENSEI FOR TEAM 11!' with a woman with violet hair in a ponytail similar to Iruka's except it's more fanned out, wearing nothing except for a tan trench coat with the inside purple and two pockets on the side of the front, a fitted mesh body suit that is stretch from the neck to her thighs and snake fang on a thick cord acting as a necklace, and a dark orange mini skirt.

"Naruto Uzumaki follow me!" Naruto, who was torn between following her and running from her, was frozen with again wide eyes. Iruka on the other hand looked sheepish and scared.

"Anko-san. You're a little early. You weren't suppose to come in after lunch. Heheh." Anko, who again had trouble with the correct time but was not late unlike a certain Jōnin, blushed and rubbed the back of her head while looking sheepish.

"Sorry I'll just take my student and leave, then. Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto looked at her and nodded his head. "Let's go. We're going to go get dango and you're paying." Iruka giving Naruto a warning, which Naruto decided to take advantage of the warning, nodded his head.

"Yes Anko sensei!" And with that they left. Although a certain raven haired Uchiha, was seething at not getting an apprenticeship.

* * *

At the dango shop Anko and Naruto was talking. "Okay gaki, here's the thing, there is another test I have to give you so we are going to meet up at training grounds 44 and take your test there. Although before we do that we should get to know each other. I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango, no I love dango, snakes, the T&I, Kurenai-chan, Yugao-chan, Hana-chan, Mikoto-chan, and sake. I hate bias people, a hebi-teme, the civilian villagers, and annoying gakis. My hobbies, are training, torturing people, drinking, and eating dango. Your turn." She grinned at Naruto, who got shivers running up and down his back.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, nii-san and Miko-kaa-san, Kurama, and my birth parents. I dislike people who doesn't know the difference between a scroll and a Kunai, traitors, and people who hate foxes, oh and a Uchiha who I don't know his name. My hobbies are, training, making or learning new jutsus, pranking, and reading."

"Okay then, well see ya tomorrow gaki." Then she shunshined away leaving Naruto to pay the bill for 50 sticks of dango.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Everyone who heard that knew it was because of a bill for Anko's dango or Naruto's ramen. They felt a sorry for them.

* * *

**YOSH! Another chapter up.  
****Posted a poll for who Naruto should be paired with. I am going to take those polls down before the Naruto Shippuden era so yeah.  
I have been extremely lazy recently with a new TV and all. Don't expect a chapter to come out next week.  
See ya, review please and vote. Oh and um, I am going to be posting pictures for some stuff for this story. BYE!**


	4. Anko's test and the C-rank

**Hey I guess I wasn't as lazy as I thought. ****Distracted yes but lazy no more!**

** Okay so there were reviews about this story and I thank you for all of your reviews:D**

** Stratos263: Naruto is going to reveal his Sharingan to one person and then the finals.**

"Human speaking"

_'Human thinking'_

** "Biju/Summoning talking" **

_**'Biju/Summoning thinking'**_

** Jutsus Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although I like how the Manga is going too.**

* * *

Naruto was having a nice dream. You see even though he doesn't eat as much ramen as he could he still loves it. "Hehehe. Oh Ayame-chan. You're so naughty! Of course I'll slurp ramen out of your..."

"Naru-kun." He smirked at a white haired, dark skinned, big busted beauty. Ever since he saw those magazines from Konoha and other countries he couldn't stop reading them. He has one from every Hidden village. He really likes Kumo's. Although he also liked Konoha. All except the ones with his Kaa-chans on them. That didn't stop the nosebleed when they were experimenting.

"Yes Mabui-chan?" She let out a giggle which he swore he heard before, but he'll put away for now.

"Naru-chan, it's time to wake-up." Okay what is Miko-kaa-san doing here.

"Miko-kaa-san?" She hid a giggle behind her hand and decided to tease him a bit.

"So Naru-chan. How was Mabui-chan? I mean I suppose she is quite the looker but is she better than me and Kushina-chan?" Naruto let a drop of blood fall from the picture of them experimenting.

"No way Miko-kaa-san no one can beat you and Kaa-chan!" She giggled while wearing a small smile.

"Ok, get up you're going to be late. Wear something that won't hold you back. Remember to wear green you're going to training ground 44!"

Naruto shook his head and chuckled as she exited out the room. He was glad he met Itachi-nii and Miko-kaa-san. After a few minutes he came out wearing a tight forest green shirt with a hood connected to the shirt. Bistre brown pants and with seals to carry all his stuff. He also had black colored gauntlets that had a kunai hidden underneath them**(AN: The hidden knives from AC)**. He had a dark colored backpack with a black handle Wakizashi in a black sheath. "Okay! Miko-kaa-san! I'm leaving!"

"Good luck! Heh, he really doesn't need luck though." _'Mina-koi, Kushi-chan. Are you watching him because he really is trying to make you proud. He doesn't need to try though.'_ She had a smile when Kushina told her she was pregnant. Although she wasn't the only one there. A man narrowed his eyes when he heard them calling each other names.

* * *

"So this is training ground 44 uh? It sure is impressive." Naruto said then whistled from the roar from a tiger... He hoped it was. He saw a kunai coming from in front of him a blocked it but he wasn't expecting the kunai from behind to cut him on the cheek.

His sensei then dropped down from behind him. He was about to ask how until she licked the blood of his cheek and tried to lick some more but found the wound closed up. _'Kyubi closed it. Damn! I won't get any blood.'_ She pouted at Naruto but Naruto wasn't there as he felt his sensei's large breasts pressed against his back. Deep in his mindscape, chibi versions of Naruto were in an office working around the clock trying to get his mind organized but one chibi was lying unconscious in a pool of blood coming out of his nose. Then a chibi passed by as he looked at the other chibi, and laughed. Those two were happy and perverted Naruto's.

"Gaki? GAKI? NARUTO!? WHERE THE IS YOUR BRAIN AT!?" Naruto came back from his little perverted dream. Anko saw trails of blood and smirked. BOO YEAH! "Naru-kun I think I have an itch somewhere do you think you could get it from me? Dattebayo." Naruto heard this and propelled back a with a gushing nose bleed.

"Urgh, Anko-sensei please don't do that again. Anyways what's the test about?" Anko just kept on smirking and if Naruto was honest he would say that he was nervous.

"Of course Naru-kun." Naruto just groaned. "Well usually the test would be about teamwork but obviously this test isn't about that so you have to survive against me for an hour." Naruto just nodded his head in understanding and approval. "Okay gaki, you will go in first and then I will hunt you down. Use anything you want. Oh and come at me with the intent to kill."

* * *

After 20 minutes of running Naruto stopped since he smelled snakes. _'20 feet away from me, mh, not going to work sensei.'_ He smirk as he saw Anko and a giant snake come out in front of him. He went to jump over them but found he was facing another snake coming from the same direction as the first so he created a seal-less **Kage Bushin** and had it spin him around and up in the air, only to see 20 kunais coming at which he countered with **Futon: Daitoppa** which knocked down all the kunais.

Anko was having the time of her life. The gaki was evasive, clever, and knew good jutsus. He was promising so far but that was just the beginning. As they came closer they entered a taijutsu battle with Anko going on the offense making Naruto go into defense. As they landed on the ground they jumped back sizing each other up. Naruto got into his Kitsune no ken(fox fist). His style is made to use some of Kurama's chakra and use it to heighten his senses to turn him into almost like an Inzuzuka, but different since he use Kurama's chakra to poison his enemy. His style is mostly made use swift, fast, and strong strikes to aim at the weak points of the body, which he finds when he observe his enemy. His style is like the Inuzuka's except he has his right hand back palm and fingers facing forward, left arm crossed in front of him. His legs are spread apart, crouched a little with his back right leg at a diagonal angle and his left closest to his body ready to defend.

_'This is new. I can sense the Kyubi's chakra. Probably to enhance his abilities.'_ "Different gaki. You don't mind telling me what happened to right?" Naruto shook his head in denial. "You sure? I mean I AM your sensei."

Chuckling Naruto responded "Sensei or not I am allowed to keep secrets. Besides I think it's better this way." She frowned for a moment but grinned, it slightly unnerved him but he got his confidence back.

"What happened to the dead last huh? Was it all a fake at the academy? Well no matter it's better to be underestimated and deceptive. It gives you the advantage." Naruto mirrored her smirked. She understood what he meant. He liked already, which didn't help his attraction to her. As soon they finished their talking she shot off to him. He tensed and blocked a hook to his left and jumped over leg after she tried to knock him down. He punched her but she blocked his fist with her elbow and grabbed his left arm and threw him behind her. A snake came out and tried to grab him but he sent out a burst of chakra and dispelled the snake. He jumped up and took off to her slashing at her chest ripping her mesh shirt and leaving four slashes with blood seeping out. She kicked him in the stomach and appeared behind him and kicked his legs out and kneed his back and punched his face sending him to earth. Naruto got up and spit out some blood. "You're good but not on my level. The test is over. Go home." Anko said with an expressionless look as she walked away.

"...No." She looked back at him seeing him in holding his stomach, with a pain filled expression on his face. "I won't give up! I'm going to be hokage no matter what! There are people I have to protect with my life!(Yeah I got that from Minato, not too sure if he says that in the anime or in the movies but he said it in Naruto Shippuden Ultimate storm 3)" Anko had a small smile _'This kid is going to be hokage for sure. He has the drive and power for now, even if I don't know all of his moves. I would hate to be his enemy that's for sure.' _

"Che. Fine, alright you pass. Be back here tomorrow at 6." Naruto was left with a big had to tell Miko-kaa-san!

* * *

In a room, at the Hokage tower was filled with Chunins, Jounins, the Hokage, and the clan heads. They were all waiting for Kakashi and he was late. Anko was about to blow a casket until HE finally arrived. "Yo!" He said with his infuriating eye-smile.

"Kakashi you're here now. Let's get moving, Team status, Jounins tell me whether they failed or not." Said Hiruzen in a tone that said 'POWER!' Then each of the Jounins that got a team reported.

"Team 1 failed. Wrong teammates."

"Team 2 failed. They were weak."

"Team 3 also failed."

"Team four would've passed if they actually knew the point in the exam."

"Team 5 failed horribly. All they talked about was boys and their hair. A disappointment to all Kunoichis." Sighs could be heard from the room from every one. Did young girls not care about being a ninja?

"Team 6 failed unfortunately. They were promising, but if we switched the members of team 1 and team 6, they would have made it."

"Team 7 has problems. Sasuke is arrogant, Sakura's weak and inconsiderate to Sai, and Sai, well he knew about the test's true meaning but he probably already knew that. However they passed." Everyone was bewildered. Kakashi Hatake passed a team!? Is the world going to end!?

"Kakashi my rival! We must celebrate on you passing a team! WE WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 5000 TIMES ON OUR HANDS!" Everyone sweat dropped at Gai the 'Sublime Green Beast of Konoha.'

"Mm. Did you say something?" Gai was crying anime tears over the 'hipness' of his rival.

"Continue Kurenai." "Hai Hokage-sama. Team 8 has passed although Kiba's a pervert and his brashness and loudness could be his downfall. Hinata's lack of confidence and shyness will also be her downfall, Shino is good except he needs to practice his taijutsu." The two of the clan heads for Hinata and Kiba, which is their father and mother respectively, shook their heads.

"Asuma, it's your turn." Hiruzen's son just nodded his head while both lit their tobacco at the same time.

"Okay pops. Team 10 passed. Shikamaru is everything I expected from a Nara. Choji is shy kinda like Hinata though not too bad and needs a confidence booster but otherwise he is really good. Ino is much like Sakura but she knows how to fight. Honestly, I think I'm the luckiest Jounin sensei." Anko smirked but said nothing because she of course was next.

"Anko. Did Naruto-kun pass your test?" Anko still had her smirk on and Mikoto couldn't help but feel proud.

"Of course. He created his own style using Kyubi's chakra, knows Fuuton jutsu, and is rather good in taijutsu. He also know's kenjutsu," one Jounin and one ANBU both pumped their fists knowing who to spar and help with in kenjutsu. "He is good with Kage Bushins to the extent of using them sealless and using them to get out of tight situations. He is at least chunin level just needs experience and such and you have a jounin border ANBU." After she finished everyone was gob smacked by Naruto's level. Mikoto and Hiruzen smirked mentally.

"Okay good then, everyone is dismissed. Go rest including ANBU." All but two left. "Mikoto you must really be proud." She smiled.

"Of course both of my sons passed even if Sasuke is arrogant. He takes after Fugaku-teme a lot." Hiruzen could only nod.

* * *

It's been only 3 months since Anko and Naruto became, sensei and student. Since the test, she had him work on assassinations, stealth, and interrogation & torture. He was mix between Anko and Ibiki when it came to T&I. He would use Kurama's chakra to enhance his looks and voice to scare the person and would inflict small and shallow cuts then pump some of Kurama's chakra into them and it would burn. He was everything Anko could want in a student. She knew about the Kurama and his parents, and also his Sharingan and little buddy. She had walked into him when he was at his parent's onsen and he was using his sharingan when he was reading Icha Icha.

She had a mix of emotion but the major emotions was lust, shock, anger, and confusion. It was really hard to pick one emotion but she decided to choose shock. She eventually found out everything and was sworn to secrecy, the punishment, death. It didn't matter to her she now found someone to tease.

"Alright, BIG toy... I mean boy... no I mean toy. Hehehe." He just groaned knowing he had to put up with her for a little longer. The chunnin exams are coming up and he was an exception. He could enter by himself but it would be harder and easier. "Anyways! We have a C-rank mission!" He perked up at this since he mostly did d-ranks. He got so mad at this one mission to catch Tora, he put a seal to summon her to him. He holds the record for the time to capture Tora at 10 seconds.

"Alright! What are we doing!? Protecting a Princess or spy on a target!?" Anko could only sweat dropped. Even though he was raised by Itachi, Madara and Mikoto. He had a really big imagination. Too big.

"No, we're going to team up with another team to help escort something to Oni no Kuni. We're supposed to meet with the other team at the gates. Oh we should pack now."

* * *

After ten minutes since Naruto had his own private room at the Tower of death(AN: What do you think in Forest of Death is the Tower of Death? No? Yes? Bah!). They meet up with the other team which turned out to be Team 10. "Ohayo Shika, Cho, Ino." Asuma chuckled at Naruto's nicknames for them, well all besides Ino.

"Hey, troublesome blonde." We all know who said that.

"So what are we delivering Asuma-sensei?" Asuma chuckled at Ino's impatience.

"Well, we're delivering a obsidian dragon to Oni no Kuni's priestess. I think it's a stature so it's rather big."

"BIG! IT'S FUCKING HUGE! Oops my bad freaking. The dragon is the size of the gates and at least a hundred yards." Exclaimed a shocked Naruto.

"Yup and now you have to carry it." They all turned to the supposedly creator of the dragon, if judging by the clothes.

"EEEEHHHHH! YOU WANT US TO CARRY THIS JIJI!" Everyone was thinking the same thing as Ino. However Naruto had different plans.

"No way. We're sealing that thing. Hold on. Actually I need you to push it after I'm done." Asuma and Anko faced palmed after realizing they could do that instead. After 5 minutes Naruto gave them the go ahead and pushed it above the seal. With Choji lifting up the dragon and the cart it was on Naruto sealed it.

"OKAY! Now that is done, let's go to Oni no Kuni!" Anko was the only one going to an unknown location as the rest were talking to the creator and the one who requested the mission.

* * *

**Yo another chapter done. I would've been done faster but I was staying at my sisters for a while and she didn't have her internet up and running yet. **

**Anyways the pairings. I am surprise but I like it although I couldn't care less. So I am going to post the pairings from the top 3.  
1) Samui. Like I said surprised but pleasant.  
2) Kurenai. It doesn't surprise, because for some reason some maybe most Naruto fics that involve him being an Uchiha has Kurenai as his pairing.  
3) Kurotsuchi. I always wanted to write a fic about her but I will write one for a small one-shot or something. **

**Well I am going to tell you something about Naruto's susanoo. His incomplete susanoo is like Sasuke's but it's horns are almost like the Rikudo sennin's horns. His complete susanoo has a hood but has the body of Itachi's. His final susanoo can be as big as Madara's but it's mostly small and it has the same style like Fujin the Japanese god of wind and has Hashirama's wood style wood dragon's nose. Oh and it's black and white and gray just look up black susanoo.**


	5. First Kill and Summons

**Alright so I would have updated earlier but from the votes it almost seemed as though we were going to loose fanfiction but we didn't and so I thought not to write anything and relaxed after we won. Oops. **

**To Shane: Well to be honest The Uzumaki's were relatives of the Senju and by a lesser extent Uchiha's, but Kushina's mother was the sister to Tsunade whose parents was the daughter of you know Hashirama and Mito so half Senju and half Uzumaki. Tsunade's mother married a Senju also so Tsunade got more Senju blood and Kushina's mother had gotten more Uzumaki blood so 60% Uzumaki and 40% Senju. Kushina's mom married an Uzumaki and got Kushina. Minato's dad was Madara and his mom was a Namikaze. Simple for Minato.**

**Star445: Think of it as the Sharingan, the Rinnegan, and chakra nature kekkai genkai, Doton is dormant. Everyone has all five nature chakras but they are so dormant, they are non-existent. I mean Hiruzen did use all 5 of the chakra natures. Chakra is made up of physical energy and spiritual energy. You can check page 17 of chapter 17 in _Naruto _the manga. Well, who actually said they couldn't get different chakra natures from practicing jutsus from each nature. Therefore, each nature is dormant, waiting to be used and unlocked.  
**

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking'_

"**Biju/Summoning talking"**

'_**Biju/Summoning thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my idea's.**

* * *

Naruto, Anko, and Team 10 were walking towards Oni no Kuni. Apparently they learned not to let Anko lead. One too many turns and they ended up trying to run away from wolves, tigers, and bee's. Yeah, apparently Ino wasn't suppose to kick a tree where a bee's hive was, but who knew beside everyone. After all of that they ran into a temple and had to use their evasive skills to pass traps. They all ran once they saw the light. Even Shikamaru. Yes, it took a while but after an arrow on fire almost hit his manhood he was the first one to run. After that they found someone who was going to Numa no Kuni. They continued on their trek to Oni no Kuni.

"Naruto! Talk to me! About anything! Hell I can fuck you if you want.!?" Naruto gave her the silent treatment the whole time. If she were to be honest, she was sure he was the one being childish. She stomped her foot on the ground and pouted. "Fine! Don't answer me." No response. "C'mooooonnnn!? Talk to me please!? It's TORTURE! Trust me I know torture. So do you! Are you mad at me?" This was a touchy thing between them. They were the same so they took each other as brother and sister.

"*sigh* Im not mad at you just annoyed. I mean you almost got us killed on two occasions. I still love you nee-chan."

"Aaawwww! Thank you otouto! You do love meeee!" Naruto found his hair wet after her anime tears. Though he was annoyed when team ten found him and Ino took a picture with a 'I-just-got-gossip-worthy-news' grin. Yeah, he was going to regret that later. At least he got to feel his nee-chan's breast again. _'No! I can't go perverted over my sister again! Or at least not in front of another team.' _

"Soooo, Anko sensei, Naruto-baka, how is your guys training going?" Ino asked wanting know if she could brag. Mostly over Sasuke. After all Sakura all ways told Ino how their training went. She was a tad disappointed in team sevens training but better for her.

"Yeah, Naruto hows your training. Also did you pack some ramen?" Naruto gave Choji a smirk and nod his head, getting an excited yell in return. "Naruto, do you want get some BBQ when we get back to Konoha? My parents along with Shikamaru's and Ino's family will be there." Naruto thought about and agreed, he might as well as to see if he could help train them.

"Sure, why not? My training, it's going well. I got a at T&I as I am an apprentice of one the main T&I operators. Other than that I've been training on stealth and assassination kills and techniques. I am also suppose to be working on elemental jutsu's. How about you guys, I mean, you guys probably aren't doing any of my training but that's because I'm the only person on my team after all." Ino looked a little shocked but that was because Naruto was working at T&I, she had always wanted to work there. Choji definitely if him stop eating was anything, so was Shikamaru, but then again Asuma told them that being an apprentice would entail different training. They weren't expecting all that.

"Wow Naruto-kun, You must be really strong." Naruto just grinned and rubbed the back of his head trying to get away from his fellow blonde.

"HA! No matter if he is strong or not he still is a brat!" Anko grinned while Naruto had a dark cloud over his head, drawing random shapes on the ground with his foot. Team 10 had sweat drops hanging off the back of their heads, wondering if any strong shinobi were sane. The first Hokage had emotional problems, Madara Uchiha was a madman, the Nidiame acted like an Uchiha. What next a drunk and a pervert. Sadly, they didn't know those two existed.

"Maybe we should get camp setup seeing as it is close to night?" Asuma suggested hoping the two member team could calm down. He noticed that his team was setting up their tents. He then noticed Naruto gone and called out to Anko. "Where did Naruto go Anko?" Anko looked at him with a dead panned expression.

"*sigh* Well he created some Kage Bushins to set some traps. He however is in his tent waiting for his ramen. Ugh, he's reading _that _book." Whatever he was reading, Anko did not like it. Asuma wanted to check out the book but he probably should wait, seeing as how the ramen is done.

"Oh, Naruto is that ramen I smell? It smells good. What kind is it?" Naruto grinned with delight as another lover of ramen could taste his artwork. _'Itachi-nii-san, I am about to introduce my famous Naruto Uzumaki ramen.' _

"Well, I'm glad you asked Choji. This my homemade Naruto Uzumaki Miso Ramen with Itachi meat.(I only tasted Miso ramen before with pork and well everything except fishcake and menma. Or kakuni. Itachi is Japanese for weasel.) Plus I put some of my blood and chakra into the broth and noodles. My chakra cleanses my blood so you can drink it and it won't let you get any diseases. It also makes you wrinkle free until you're what 45-50. It kind of depends on you."

"I love your Ramen!" Ino started to dig in but Naruto stopped her with a concern look on his face.

"Woah Ino, woah. I wasn't finished, I still need to mix the blood and chakra with the noodles and broth." Naruto instead of using stirring his ramen, he sat back used his chakra to make a whirlpool. Shikamaru realized the second meaning behind Naruto's ramen Uzumaki. "Now it's done. Dig in."

Ino wanting to be wrinkle free until whenever dug in first, then Choji, next was the two Jounins, and finally Shikamaru picked up a noodle a little lazily for Naruto's taste. After they ate their first bite, team ten applauded Naruto for his recipe. Apparently his chakra was like heavenly food for the gods. Naruto made his point.

"Wow Naruto! I didn't know you were such a good cook!" Naruto dead panned at Ino's response to his ramen. _'That's because I haven't cooked for anyone besides Jiji, Miko-kaa-san, and Itachi-nii-san.' _ Apparently the sensei thought that too while Shikamaru just thought about, well clouds.

* * *

**In Hi no Kuni(land of fire)**

* * *

In a traditional Japanese house two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds. One was a pale skinned with black hair in ponytail and two bangs on the side of his face. He had black eyes slowly changing into crimson orbs with 3 comma shape marks in the orbs as he looked over a village. He was sitting looking over Konoha looking at one girl who was making some ramen at his brothers favorite ramen when he felt, all of the sudden, proud.

"Aahhh, it seems as if our ramen has more followers, eh, otouto. Good job." He quickly looked to the Uchiha compound to see if his mother had gotten his message. See did as he could see her smiling and looking at his direction.

"Itachi-san. I wonder if you were ever terrible I mean you didn't kill your entire clan. What made you run away, I mean you could have told a lie and pleaded innocent. Why uh?" Itachi mentally frowned but he kept an emotionless mask on the outside.

"It is because, Kisame, I did what I wanted to do and killed my clans most powerful shinobi while I left the weak ones to starve off and die." Kisame chuckled at his partners answer. Even if he thought that Itachi was too merciful, he liked his reasons as to why he spared and killed his clan.

"Alright, alright just wondering. Don't kill me Itachi-san." Itachi didn't respond this time.

* * *

**Numa no Kuni(Land of swamp)**

* * *

It was Naruto 's turn to take watch over the camp. Usually being awake in the middle of the night wasn't a big deal but Naruto couldn't sleep. Now it wasn't the first time but still it was unusual. Every time he would stay up it he would stare at the moon listening to a voice that would try to comfort him. The voice soothed him to no end. He also would have, a ominous feeling in his gut. The last time this happened was when Itachi was going to kill the Uchiha clan. Naruto knew something was going to happen and he was right, Itachi almost died when he was fighting Fugaku. He only survived because 'Madara' helped him.

Sometimes he wondered what would happened if Kurama wasn't all that friendly towards him. he shivered at that thought. Kurama was important to him. Hell, if he was a girl, he would definitely try to be Kurama's boyfriend.

**_'You know kit, I am genderless?'_**

_'Yeah, you took on male persona, so I am _not _going to venture dwn those thoughts. Stick to being my bestfriend.' _Naruto grew sick at the thought of Kurama dating him. He would of puked but didn't for he was sure the next person to take guard wouldn't like stepping in puke though. That reminds him. _'Kurama. How long was it since I took guard?'_

**_'About, I don't know, 4 hours.'_**Time to go back to sleep. Wait who was next? Oh yeah, Asuma sensei.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up. It's time to go, otherwise we'll be late and then we won't get paid." Anko groaned out indicating she just woke up. Naruto being the ever so cheerful got up and got dressed. He would've taken a bath but he didn't have time to, besides where they were going, they could ask to stay for awhile before they leave. Yeah, that's what they were going to do.

"Alright then guys, who are we delivering to and where exactly?" Naruto asked while everyone groaned. Wasn't he listening to the old man when they explained the mission details. The truth was, he in fact was and yet wasn't. He stopped listening after he heard Priestess.

"We are delivering the statue priestess Shion, in her compound. You got that?" At Naruto's nod Asuma continued. "Alright, lets go no need to keep her waiting, ne?" As they were running to their destination they happened to overhear yelling and laughing. When they decided to check it out they saw it was a bandit camp and saw that women and children in the cages. Asuma wanting his team to experience killing before they go on a higher ranking mission. They made a plan for Naruto to go help the women and children while Shikamaru and Choji distract the bandits and Ino being backup for Naruto to warn him if anyone was going to his position. Now that they had their plan, it was time to execute it.

"Is everyone in their position." After hearing several hais. Asuma gave them the go. Shikamaru threw some kunais with explosive tags on them to catch their attention. Like the idiots bandits are, they all went t checked it out allowing Naruto to save the women and the children.

"Hello everyone, me and my comrades are here to save you so if you could all step back so I can unlock the cage, it would be greatly appreciated." No needing to be told twice, all of the prisoners step back. Naruto got out his Tanto and slash open the locks on each cage. As they were exiting a woman came to him.

"Are you a shinobi?" Naruto could only nod and watch as they all sneaked out. The woman in front of him sighed in relief. "Shinobi-san, I heard explosives. Can you check if your comrade destroyed any of the tents?"

"Yeah sure. Shikamaru, did you destroy any of the tents or no?" After hearing his response, Naruto shook his head. "No ma'am. My friend didn't. Why?" Naruto was curious as to why she wanted to know if the tents were destroyed or not.

"Okay good, listen there are some women who can't walk here and more of us are in those tents including more children. We, as in the adults, get raped while the children under 12 are used as slaves. Please save them Shinobi-san." Naruto nodded, as soon as he heard that there were some captives in the tents he was already going to save them. Thankfully he kept his mic on so everyone could hear. They knew to stay clear of the tents but give hell the those low life bandits.

"Ino, come with me to get the others my kage bushins can carry the wounded and tired while safely guard them."

"You got it Naruto!" Ino jumped besides him and both went off to the tents.

* * *

**With Shika and Cho**

* * *

"Hey, guys don't worry it's just some weak brats. One small and skinny, the other small and fat. Hahahaha!" Soon the rest of the bandits laughed along with their leader. While they were laughing at the "weak brats", Shikamaru was about to radio in to Naruto that they had all of the bandits attention, but stopped when he heard them say that. Everyone on the team was almost feeling sorry for the bandits. Almost.

"Are you talking to me?" asked one haired covered eyes, Choji.

"Uh-oh, you called him fat." replied the brainiac. The bandits stopped their laughing to listen in on what the two genin were saying.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Shouldn't have done that." The bandits just looked at him confusingly.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" The bandits got scared now.

"Nooow they're in for it." As Shika was talking he used his **Kagemane no** **jutsu**(shadow imitation technique)

"They call me Fluffy-saaan(Mr. Fluffy) **Bubun Baika no Jutsu**(Partial Multi-Size Technique) RAAAAGGGHHH" He grew his arms and just slammed them down on the bandits, leaving 5 bandits alive. Thankfully Shika deactivated his jutsu and lived the tell the day.(A.N. I might of used two or more references there but I meant to use only one.)

"Okay. We left 5 alive Asuma sensei...Uh-uh...Alright...Got it. Alright Choji, lets tie them up. Alright...Choji? Oh yeah first kill. Troublesome." He went to tie up the bandits that were unconscious while Choji was throwing up his breakfast.

* * *

"Okay everyone, good job. Now Choji got his first kill and it wasn't easy dealing with it, uh Choji?" At Choji's nod Asuma continued. "Well, I didn't expect that to happen but the results were the same. *Sigh* Shika, Ino. I'm sorry to ask this but can you kill one of the bandits?" Shikamaru looked startled and Ino looked horrified. "It counts as a final test. If you can kill and not quit being a shinobi then you have the guts to kill again. It never gets easier you guys. However, it will help you for your guys next kill. After this mission I suggest you go talk to your parents after the mission." Ino and Shikamaru walked up to one bandit each and got out a kunai and slit their throats. That night you could hear sobs coming from Ino and Shikamaru staying up playing shogi.

* * *

"Well Shion-sama, we got the statue for you, no problems at all." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Shion just blushed at him while Ino was internally raging. _'Wow! The priestess is well developed for someone so young.' _Thought Naruto with a perverted grin.

"Ah... um, no problem Shinobi-san. I thank you for taking the time to deliver the statue. Although it would be better if I knew where it was?" Naruto just hit his head as he took out the scroll, making everyone sweatdrop at his cluelessness.

"That's right! Gomen but I forgot about it." Shion just nodded in, well just because she thought it was right. At the time.

"Well actually I kinda need it at a different location. Don't worry though I will see you there." After they got ready they went to Moryo's soul so they could activate the seal on the statue.

Naruto needing to go to the bathroom went inside when he saw something in the forest. He had to choose go to the bathroom or go check it out. He decided to check it out. He could always go in the forest. As he was walking he saw a glint inside a cave, he went inside and found two scrolls. One was the contract for the Dragons and the other was the contract for the phoenix's. _'Dragons and Phoenix, uh. I think I will sign the Dragons but what about the Phoenix's. Oh, I can give it to Miko-kaa-san. Wait, isn't this the signature spiral for the Uzumaki's? What is a scroll from my clan doing here. Both scrolls!' _He filed those thoughts for later.

* * *

Team 11 and 10 got back and the sensei's told the students to go back home and talk with their parents. Naruto was walking home when Mikoto nudged him pushing and surprising him. She smirked at his surprised face. "I heard you got back and wanted to make some dinner for you. Oh and Itachi is nearby the village, so stay clear until he comes to you. Alright?" Naruto just nodded, he kept on forgetting that he had to do something. As Mikoto made some beef teriyaki with green herbal tea. She noticed two large scrolls in the corner. "Hey, Naru-chan? What's with those scrolls over there?" DING! Naruto remembered.

"AH! That's right, Miko-kaa-san, I was wondering if you would like to sign the Phoenix summoning contracts? Please!?" _'Activate **Koinu no me no**_** Jutsu**(Puppy eye technique)_' _Naruto's eyes got large and sparkly, filled with tears as his body became chibified.

"Alright! Just please, no more. I still don't know how you can do that at your age!" After they signed the contracts, both summoned their summonings.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Two large poofs was heard and smoke filled the training grounds they were in. As the smoke cleared they saw a large white dragon with black markings all over it's body, wings included. Then they saw a large black fire Phoenix.

"**Who has summoned me and Kuro** **Hi-Kaze**(black fire wind)**?**" The large Dragon asked sounding female if anything, as the Phoenix looked around and saw two humans.

"**Shiroiryu**(White dragon)-**chan, if you had looked around, you would have seen two humans right before us.**" The male black fire Phoenix told the now sheepish looking dragon.

"Ohayo! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I would tell you my full name but there might be people overhearing this conversation. Anyways, this is Mikoto Uchiha my adoptive mother. I wanted to be the summoner for the Dragons and Miko-kaa-san wants to be the summoner for the Phoenixs'." The two bosses looked at each other trying to see what to do.

"**Well, for you Naruto-kun. I am going to need some blood so I can tell if you are an Uzumaki. Just pour some blood on my tongue.**" Naruto looked a little weirded out but did so nonetheless. "**Mh. Interesting. I definitely taste Uzumaki blood but I also taste multiple other clans blood. However you are an Uzumaki and therefore I accept you to be the Dragons summoner as long as you promise to never use us for the wrong reasons. We dragons refuse to be summoned by anyone who wants something bad.**" Naruto just nodded in appreciation and agreement. "**Now take off all things that's one your torso. I need to do something.**" After Naruto took off his armor and clothes. Shiroi told him to relax. Then she blew fire on him! I didn't hurt but it was a scary experience.

"Why the hell did you do that for!?" Kuro just snickered while Shiroi just looked sheepish.

"**Well that was to allow Ryu-sennin to 'become' one with you. The are rather small and both have one wing. One on the right and one on the left. Although you need to train in sennin modo first before you become one with them.**"

"Oh. OK. Wait! What about Mikoto-kaa-san?"

"**Oh I took her away so she can do the test that I have given her. She passed.**"

"Naru-chan time for bed!"

"*Sigh* All right. I'll summon you later Shiroiryu-chan."

"**Actually I was going to give you my daughter as your familiar but that can wait tomorrow. Good night Naruto-kun.**" The two bosses left so Naruto can go to bed. As he was going to bed he couldn't help but think _'Today was a great day.' _

* * *

**That's done now I just need to write a chapter for my other story and bam.  
****Oh and I made some changes too in the past chapters forgot which one though.  
Also I need help I was thinking on whether after the Sasuke Retrieval Ark if  
Naruto should be banished or not.  
You know becomes Uzukage and rebuilds Uzushiokagure or not and becomes Hokage after Pain's Invasion. Review please.  
Oh for Shiroiryu imagine Acologia from fairy tail just different color. Kuro Hi-Kaze the Phoenix from X-Men 2 after Jean dies. Just black fire like Amaterasu flames.**


End file.
